Daughter of Five Violets
by WeretigerPrincess
Summary: The universe is still far from safe, and Makenna, the daughter of Brainiac 5 and Shrinking Violet longs for a life without deadly consequences for every decision. Is it too much to hope for the daughter of the Legion's next possible leader?
1. Chapter 1

**I hit a tiny road block with my other fanfic, so I'm starting this one, hope y'all like it...Marvel owns all the characters it owns, the rest are my OC's. Faian is in another fanfic, the Koopa Klub, by Void Vixen, if you wanna learn more about him. :) Anyways, so...Chapter Numero Un..Enjoy :)**

That_ is it_. I have seen my last legionnaire friend die in front of my all-too-perfect eyes. My father had made no mistake in constructing me, and as I watched the best leader of the legion of superheroes in the history book, Bouncing Boy, melt away into nothing while my father and his team mates fought on valiantly, I knew he had done his work too perfectly. He had built me himself, with the help of my mother, Shrinking Violet. She herself was killed when I was four, when a circuit exploded on contact, a trap set by one of her many enemies. I am all that remains of her, and Brainiac 5, my father, knows it all too well.

It wasn't long ago now that I saw the entire legion converge on the battleship which, seconds before, had killed their leader. From my position at the back of the legion's main cruiser cockpit, the elected pilots of Triplicate Girl screamed in pain and sobbed into the control panel as she saw her lover disappear from the living universe. It was over now, and the remaining legionnaires were discussing carefully what should be done- should they elect a new leader right there or wait to get back to HQ? The headquarters plan won out eventually because, clearly, the team needed time to grieve for Bouncy, although thier faces and Triplicate Girl's crumpled forms, this would take much longer.

Two hours later, the cruiser is still on its way to base. Triplicate Girl is still the pilot, judging by the painfully slow journey. And here I am, strictly confined to my chambers like the stubbornly innocent 17-year-old girl father thinks I am. I have stood at the sidelines of all the battles, the wars, those little security breaches. Whenever that klaxon sounds and blood red light throbs continuously inside this little corner of the ship, I know there is a real chance I won't be seeing one of them again. They would risk their lives for the children on board. Their children. For me.

Which is why I, Makenna, daughter of the famous twelfth-level intelligence, missile creating, armed to the teeth with useful gadgets Brainiac 5, am eliminating myself from the equation. Running away.

I'd had a few survival classes in my childhood, "in case the ship should fail," her father had said then.

Now, I held the time-bubble device which I'd taken from the control room. I could go anywhere. Anytime. But I needed a few things. Rummaging through the chamber, I tossed digital photo devices, torches, clothes...I technically didn't need them- my body, with it's green metallic skin is as crafted as my own father's- equipped with the same gadgets and weaponry that have all been 'set by a little internal clock inside my head, and one day, I would be able to use them.' Brainiac had said. I noticed he'd never said when.

Grabbing the backpack of things, I clutched the time gadget in my hand and made for the docks, where, chances are, nobody would be. Except- with all my supposed intelligence stored away in my deep conscience, I never accounted for the other kids on the ship

Faian, the 18-year-old son of Phantom Girl and TimberWolf, led a tearing young girl, Kaya, along the corridor towards me. We'd been friends since childhood. faian glanced at me and raised his eyebrows at backpack and device, quickly adjusting himself to the sarcastic ways he so often relishes in.

"Okay...I never knew you liked looking after super-toddlers that much," he said, combining it with the calm, wayward stare that ran like hot lead through the family.

I'd too forgotten about my shift in the cruiser's child pen, the nursery.

I moaned out loud, adding a small curse to which Faian dramatically covered Kaya's ears. I swiftly apologized, and he turned up the sides of his mouth in a slight grin. I noticed a sliver of a fang sticking out from his lip. A gift from TimberWolf's genes.

" If you tell me where you're going, I'll take over your shift," he baited.

"Not a chance."

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Nope," I answered quickly. Truly, I hadn't thought that far.

"Then let me come with you," he said, twirling Kaya around his index finger.

When I declined, Faian simply leaned against the wall. The motion was meant to be effective, although Kaya watched him with curious golden eyes, and leaned against the wall in front of him, in exactly the same way. I laughed, and Faian chuckled in his smooth voice. My mood had lightened a little, and I battled to hold my argument against the brown-haired, band shirt wearing, leather loving teen.

"Wherever I am going, it might not be safe...Time travel is cruel sometimes, I've heard...You don't have your powers yet..."

Of course, all my valid points he ricocheted right back at me. He's known me nearly his entire life, knew my weak points in conversation. In the end, I was waiting impatiently near the hangar entrance for Faian to return Kaya to the nursery.

* * *

Matter-Eater Lad could have swallowed a planet by the time fain emerged through the hangar gates, carrying his own overful backpack.

"We better hurry, they'll notice anytime soon!"

"I know. No thanks to you." He feigned offense.

"You can't stuff 18 years worth of stuff in a backpack in thirty seconds, no matter how hard you try, 'Kenna." He was edgy, which meant he was just as nervous as she was.

Pressing the screen of the slim device, the time bubble gained solidity in front of them. She knew it's appearance would be causing chaos with the energy readings in the control room. They had to be fast. A narrow frame opened the gold sphere, and they stepped inside. They'd seen their parents use this gadget, but never dared to themselves. Horror stories from legionnaires past continue to wraith the dreams of kids in New Metropolis.

They made for the keypad, and typed in random coordinates, making sure to avoid the ones for Takron Galtos, the Prison Planets.

Just as the bubble's yellowish haze made them disappear, the hanger doors were wrenched open, and a ten-foot-tall TimberWolf stood there, letting in two other frantic legionnaires: Chameleon Boy and Brainiac 5. Her father's three-pronged insignia on his forehead glowed as brightly as his desperate magenta eyes, the eyes he'd replicated for her own. Those pleading eyes were the last things she saw before getting pulled into the voids of time and space.


	2. Osmions

**HEEY! Yeah, sorry it took a while to upload this one, there were so many ideas, it was hard to choose just one to stick with. But anyway, here is Chapter Number Two, hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Faian and Makenna are my own OC's, Brainiac 5, Phantom Girl and TWolf are owned by whoever owns them :)**

The void belched them into some kind of red grainy liquid, and it scratched at their hides as they struggled to find the surface. Faian flickered in and out of existence like a faulty signal, while Makenna swam in a direction she really hoped was up. Faian seemed to stay solid now as he tried to follow behind her, fighting the grains that clawed ferociously at both of them.

Makenna broke the surface, sure that her human skin was being gnawed at beneath it. Panicking, her eyes searched for a way out. No luck. Thick, smooth stone walls stood over them on all sides. A balcony protruded from a small part of it, but it was at a height of a small skyscraper.

'Crap,' she muttered.

She looked across the surface, still trying to stay afloat while her skin began to burn. Faian groaned beside her.

Her brain processed all of it- too much. What she had thought were logs and twigs seconds ago, she now realises were bones. And there was no shortage of them- they broke the skin of the strange liquid in numbers that could easily construct thirty people. _And this is only the surface, _she thought. The red liquid, her scan declared, is not red by colour, but by the blood inside it. To make it even worse, her eyes- despite her protest scanned the grains beneath the surface. Of course, they weren't grains at all. They were Glitter Fish, so named because of their legendary ability to slowly eat down to your bones- until they were so clean they glittered.

And they were native to the Osmions, a collection of planets that house most of the universe's Night Creatures.

She panicked even more. Her father had once warned her about this place- in stories before she went to sleep at night. He had showed her pictures of some of his missions here, and now she recognised where she was. This is a cell where the Osmi dispose of their prisoners- the ones that were dead long before hitting this doomed liquid.

"We need to get out of here." She whispered through the pain.

"Those brains of yours figure that out on its own?" Faian spoke in a growl, one that attempted to hide his own pain on his skin.

"We're in the Osmions," Makenna shot at him. She regretted it immediately, but he was already focussing on the ceiling of their prison cell. Although there was very little light- coming from small globes imbedded in the rock, the ceiling caught the ripples of red light on its black surface, like veins of watered down blood being whipped through soot. They stared at the sight, gritting their teeth against the agony and trying to stay conscious as the creatures feasted below.

What felt like a year later, light exploded from the direction of the balcony, healing the thrashing veins that still swirled around on the ceiling. The light split in two, and a figure appeared at the balcony's edge. It wore a long hooded cape, black against the white light, and it carried another figure- limp and lifeless.

She felt very weak, and Faian hadn't said a word in a long time. In agony, she shook his raw shoulder, and whispered.

"Faian…Faian!"

He groaned. At least he was alive.

There was a splash some distance away from them , causing small waves to grow and nudge at their open wounds. She took a sharp breath.

The balcony figure started walking away, taking any possible hope of getting out with it. She did the one thing she'd wanted to do since landing in the cell.

She screamed.

* * *

A few legionnaires gathered near the control; panel, wanting to help but being refused by the three sitting there. They watched in sympathy as Brainiac 5, Phantom Girl and TimberWolf scrambled to find their lost children. Brainiac's magenta eyes glowed so brightly in frustration that the entire flight deck held a pinkish haze. TimberWolf could hardly control his beast, fingernails waxing and waning as Brainy's stupid intelligent mumbling reached a crescendo.

"I can't track them- they took the control tablet. We can only hope the energy readings will alert the authorities, in whatever…world they're in." Phantom Girl did not shine to that idea.

"We can't just SIT here! They are our children, Brainy!" He was shaken, but he responded as a doctor would his patient.

"It will take us hundreds, maybe thousands of years to search for them on every single planet in the universe…And you're forgetting that it is a time device as well- so add to that a couple hundred million."

Phantom Girl took a minute, unwillingly listening to her friend's reasoning. It took a few flickering of her shape to come to the idea of being helpless.

"There's nothing we can do? Can't you build a scanner or something?"

"Theoretically, it is impossible to detect every life sign throughout time and space without serious offense to what we stand for. Holes could form, and…"

"Okay, I get it. Very bad " Phantom Girl leaned into TimberWolf, resigned. Brainiac and TimberWolf exchanged glances.

"So we just wait on the sidelines until they're desperate enough to want our help?" Offered TWolf.

Brainy stared at the control panel,and for the first time, couldn't find any answers there. He nodded, the action spread silent nervousness through the watching legionnaires. Seeing their new leader helpless against something was all but unnatural.

"Yes. We wait."

* * *

Faian woke, feeling his vision blur as he opened his eyes. He waited for it to retreat into his eyelids, giving way to a crow- embossed ceiling. At least he knew where he was. Slightly. He glanced to his right- at a bed similar to his, that held Makenna, who leaned against one of her many not-so-comfortable pillows. Although they'd been in this room for about two days, the whiteness unnerved him. It reminded him of the time he'd flickered between a wall as a kid. He'd spent a long time there, terrified of the engines that constantly pounded and growled. And, this was supposed to be a planet of the Night Creatures. White just doesn't seem to fit.

They hadn't seen the people who had brought them here- they all wore the capes of the balcony stranger, all their faces masked by the darkness beneath their hoods.

Makenna sat up, looking puzzled.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" She asked, sounding slightly on edge. He realised why- the pain had gone. In two days. He also hadn't eaten in two days.

"Yep, although I could do with a steak."

"Is the big guy hungry?" She was referring to his tiger, his beast.

"Okay, maybe two steaks- one for him, one for me."

She huffed.

"Why, do you want one? Cause I know this great place down the road…"

She laughed. A small laugh that broke the needlessness of even a smile since they'd gone through with this 'Road Trip.'


End file.
